Sometimes, everything is wrong
by Miss502
Summary: Charlie, et son tempérament de feu, décide de partir à l'aventure. Un père, connu de beaucoup de monde, mais totalement inconnu d'elle, que la jeune fille souhaite plus que tout retrouver. Encore faut-il que le destin l'y aide ...


**Bien le bonjour ! Cette fic a vu le jour, il y a des mois et des mois. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi avec cette fic alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vaut-elle quelque chose ? Je sais que ça n'est que le début mais, j'aimerais bien avoir des avis ! Merci d'avance !**

**Disclaimer : Seule Charlie et Alice sortent de mon imagination ... Tout l'univers de SPN ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

* * *

Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la majorité dans les minutes à venir, le désir de quitter la maison de mon enfance s'imposa à moi, comme le besoin vital de reprendre ma respiration. J'allais avoir dix-huit ans, je voulais, non, je devais changer d'air.

Vivre dans un état aussi ridiculement minuscule que le Kansas m'avait donné, depuis que je pouvais réfléchir d'une manière plus ou moins pertinente, une impression d'étouffement, à l'image d'une mort lente et pénible.

En quittant ce domicile, vieux et complètement dépassé, je savais bien que j'allais faire souffrir ma grand-mère, la femme rude et malade qui m'avait élevé tant bien que mal, je ne saurais le dire. En m'accueillant chez elle après ma naissance, Alice m'avait tout donné. S'affaiblissant à vue d'œil aujourd'hui, je me culpabilisais d'avoir pompé jusqu'à ses dernières ressources, et Dieu seul sait qu'elle en avait de très nombreuses ! Je l'avoue, après de longues réflexions, je n'ai jamais été facile à vivre. Que ça soit en étant bébé, période pendant laquelle je décidais de ne pas m'arrêter de pleurer, que ça soit pendant mon enfance où mon but ultime était de faire exploser la voiture de grand-mère et pendant laquelle je n'avais qu'un seul mot dans mon vocabulaire « non », que ça soit lors de ma toute récente adolescence où commissariat de police rimait avec habitude, où les cours correspondait à un ennui mortel et pendant laquelle j'identifiais l'amour comme étant éphémère et si peu important. Je ne savais pas alors à quel point je me trompais.

Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été aussi décidé à partir. Assise en silence sur le bord de mon grand lit, je répétais anxieusement le discours que j'allais devoir tenir à ma grand-mère. Les expressions que je devais faire, les mimiques, autres mordillements de lèvres et hochements de tête, tout y passait ... D'un coup, alors que rien n'aurait pu le prévoir, je me suis levée, j'ai attrapé un sac de voyage en haut de mon placard, le posant sur mon couvre lit, et j'ai commencé à vider ma chambre, espérant que tous mes souvenirs parviendraient à entrer dans un espace si petit. De toute évidence, c'était peine perdue. Je me trompais, encore. Plusieurs fois, je me surprise à rêvasser devant une photo ou un autre de ces objets si vieux, mais si personnels. Je me décidais donc de quitter ma bonne vieille guitare, d'emporter dans mon périple la boîte de cassettes audio que je conservais précieusement depuis ma plus tendre enfance et de laisser tout ce qui ne me servirait pas, au sens le plus propre du terme. Je laissais aussi derrière moi ma ribambelle de photos, collection aussi imposante qu'inutile. J'étais fataliste, aujourd'hui. Voir peut-être même un peu masochiste ... Je ne voulais pas m'attacher et je devais m'éloigner de tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin m'émouvoir. A contre cœur ... Tout rentrait dans mon sac. Plus aucun vêtement sur les étagères de mon placard, j'en refermais les portes, nerveusement, brutalement. Avant de pousser la fermeture de mon gros sac, je balayais ma pièce favorite des yeux. Mon ventre se serrait de plus en plus. J'allais devoir laisser toute ma vie ici, ne rien emmener avec moi, ne pas être vulnérable. Je secouais la tête, les yeux baissés maintenant, et refermais rapidement la fermeture du sac, avant de m'éclipser dans le couloir. Ca ne servait à rien de se faire plus de mal, encore ...

**- « Charlie ? Que se passe t-il ? »**

Et voila, je m'étais résignée à quitter ma petite chambre protectrice. La vie m'attendait. Me voyant débarquer dans le salon flanquée d'un lourd sac, ma grand-mère se figea, avant de, finalement, se montrer résignée. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, je serais partie. Elle voulait juste que ce jour-là arrive le plus tard possible. Moi, depuis mes quatorze ans, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : la majorité ! Non pas parce qu'en tant que mineur, j'étais obligée de vivre avec ma grand-mère, juste que j'ai peur de lui attirer des problèmes si je quittais la maison avant mes dix-huit ans.

**- « Alice, je dois partir, maintenant.**

**- Non, tu ne dois pas partir ! Tu sais que tu peux rester ici autant que tu le voudras, jusqu'au moment où tu voudras réellement partir ! »**

Je ne répondis pas spontanément, consciente du fait que la courte phrase qui allait sortir de ma bouche sous peu risquait de terriblement la blesser.

**- « J'ai réellement envie de partir. »**

Ma grand-mère se raidit en m'entendant, son visage prématurément ridé s'affaissant à nouveau. Malgré tout, elle conservait le courage et la dignité dont elle était pourvue. Elle s'approcha de moi, plongea ses beaux yeux azurs dans les miens, et leva sa main blanche pour caresser du bout des doigts ma joue de la même couleur.

**- « Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Et crois-moi, ça n'est pas une qualité ! »**

Rire, sourire. Mon visage s'éclaira. Alice acceptait mon départ. Je lui lançai un regard gentiment accusateur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle disait ça pour m'émouvoir. Elle comprit, comme elle seule savait le faire, ce que mon regard voulait dire. Je n'avais jamais été très bavarde alors ma grand-mère avait appris à reconnaître la signification de chacun de mes regards. Chose qui s'avérait, mine de rien, très pratique ...

Alice sourit puis, s'éloigna de moi, me tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la grande et lourde armoire sombre du salon. Elle décrocha la petite clé qui pendait depuis toujours à son cou et ouvrit avec celle-ci un minuscule tiroir qui dans ma jeunesse m'avait toujours intrigué. Elle en sortit deux lettres, ou du moins cela y ressemblait fortement, et me les tendit, avec un sourire faible. Déjà vêtue de mon blouson en cuir noir et parée de mes vieilles Rangers grises, j'étais prête à partir. C'était le signal. J'attrapais la lanière de mon gros sac, l'installant sur mon épaule droite, et je pris, avec le ventre serré, les plis que ma grand-mère avait conservé si longtemps. Dehors, sous un abri en tôle ondulée, ma voiture m'attend impatiemment.

**- « Je reviendrais. »**, lançais-je, avec un sourire sincère.


End file.
